


Takes all kinds of Little and Big

by Gallavantula



Series: Undertale Drabble Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Rare Ship, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavantula/pseuds/Gallavantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BurgerpantsxAsgore drabble request, something I managed to compose~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes all kinds of Little and Big

It’s a rare thing to get to spend time together, despite the slowed down pace of living. It got harder and harder to spend time apart, and just the feeling of being near one another was wholly delightful. Every meet up was low key. A simple pick up from Jonathan’s place of work, or meeting up with Asgore closer to the entrance to the underground. It’s still out of the way enough that the moment both are out of city limits, Jon is off about his latest issues with work. Usually Jon would prattle on about school for acting or his job under Mettaton’s bossy heel for a time, so pent up and stressed out that having no one to talk to brought kinks to his tail.

Though Asgore didn’t much mind, guiding his partner to take a moment of their time to sit into his lap before speaking. To the retired king, it was simply a comfort to be aware of his loved one’s breathing and warmth, and it gave him plenty of time to run his hands down the cat’s back and groom his ears and tail between essays. It was, almost a blessing for both men involved. Asgore got the soothing company and a voice to update him on the outer world, and Jon got someone who genuinely cared to listen and hold him. Eventually he would tire of it too, and turn around in his boyfriend’s lap to hold and hug him.

Asgore was happy to hold and cuddle his precious little boy, thick arms winding over his back and slowly rocking side to side as they hold upon each other so tightly like this.

“…Why do you put up with me.” Jonathan murmurs plainly, watching his finger work little circles in the aged fabric of Asgore’s Hawaiian shirt. The tip of his talon traces a stalk, and his ear flicks as it hears the deep, baritone of Asgore’s rumbling laugh within that burly chest.

“Jonathan, Jonathan… Jonathan….” Asgore tuts him softly, tucking down his chin to squeeze his little one against him. “You say that, as if I gain nothing from being with you.” His voice is soft, and alluring, and his hand is gentle to rub down the smaller male’s back and run down the length of the bumps of his spine. The cat gives a gentle, almost purr as he arches gently beneath the touch, feeling the warm comfort… but it’s not enough to soothe the nagging voice in his mind.

“Sure but… all I do is complain, and whine about shit.” Jonathan continues softly, hanging his head again, and Asgore decides it’s another clear sign that some adjustments are needed. The retired King reached down to scoop up his tiny lover, who gave a shrill and whiny protest but the Goat Beast was having none of it. Jonathan was held up to sit on his forearms, and Asgore hugged those legs to his chest to be level with his lover, and nuzzled their noses together.

“C-C’mon, you don’t need to be so….” The man starts to complain softly, sweating a little but Asgore stuttered in a laugh and leaned in to kiss him gently instead. Jonathan quiets quickly, bringing his hands to palm the patriarch’s face and kiss him back, lips puckered a little to nervously to try and keep up, but Asgore is gentle, sweet and slow. He guides his little lover to calm his pace, settling slowly into something half chaste and comfortable, sharing affection moment to moment as they part and restart small kiss after small kiss.

Eventually, the kinks in his back settle, and Jonathan is able to relax, lean into the motions and settle down in the soft quiet of Asgore’s place. It’s sweet, and gentle, and eventually he’s the one to deepen them into something more. His Daddy never seems to mind, following along to tease a flick of tongue over his own, and Jonathan found his breath caught and a shudder rolls down his spine to flick the end of his tail. Asgore eventually shifts, allowing Jonathan to settle closer to his chest as they kiss with more intensity, and eventually the two lovers find themselves moving from sitting upright to curling against each other on their sides. Hands roam, shifting beneath cloths and layers of articles, and cast aside wandering fingers map familiar shapes of muscle and fur. There’s shudders and gasps that are swallowed by greedy mouths, and the ever patient Asgore’s soft chuckle as he finds and fondles Jonathan’s hardness through his pants.

The smaller feline pants softly and clutches to his Daddy, who’s careful and precise, working down each pant leg and untucking feet to finally free that bulge, and with sharp playful eyes Asgore’s laying his little boy down to watch as he laps the heavy flat of his tongue over the length of his small penis. Jonathan was rasping and mewling, his toes catching the covers of the couch cushions and his hips came up with every pass of that thick, hot tongue, and his words were muffled, crass strings of curses as he was teased and enticed up. Before it could get too far, Asgore’s horn was grabbed and the Goat Beast grunted sharply with arousal as he was flustered a moment enough for his little to draw up his mouth for further kisses.

It was a familiar role, and Asgore was already working his pants down as Jonathan brought his fingers into Asgore’s mouth. The taller man was eager to suck on those little wiggling digits, thankful that his little was so eager to get himself started, and there Jon went, prodding into himself with a sharp delighted sound. Sure saliva would wear out quickly, but this way at least there would be time between kisses and touches, even as Asgore brought Jonathan closer. The preparation is languid, gentle and soft, making sure the least amount of pain could be made as the bottle was brought in, and the lovers shared more emblazoned kisses.

Their night finds a moment of bliss as the crickets begin their song, trilling harmoniously to a rhythm akin to a lullaby that found it’s way down into Asgore’s home, and the beat is what Asgore used to love and touch Jon. Together, they moved and ground, adjusting to each other and finding bliss before pushing forth. Asgore’s hands are steady and nurturing, helping hold Jonathan close as the shorter man wound and arched himself over his lover. Asgore has always been a size too big, and it’s always a challenge to take, but the excitement of it all was too much to ignore. His tail wound around the base, helping guide that long, hard shaft home again and again as they moaned and panted into one another’s shoulders.

Like this, Jonathan could escape his own unneeded thoughts, feel the thriving energy shared between them both as Asgore clenched his teeth and grunted hotly into his ears. They begged and worked together, adjusting a pace and sliding home at a needed angle, before the universe spun forth over their needles and pins for tingling skin and a rushing finish that brought their voices to meet. The energy is thrown up into the skies of the earth, and lovers spent nestle into one another with warmth and closure.

 

Jonathan is too tired to over think, and Asgore knows that after a short clean up that they can hold to each other so closely to whisper soft things that would not imprint upon memory in the morning. But they are so tender and soft, like wisps of cotton candy that melt upon their tongues. Something so fleeting and sweet, but made together in their variety and minds. A soft ‘I love you’ is shared between each, with more chaste, gentle kisses until eventually their heads tuck in together and morning is surrendered to come.


End file.
